


New Beginnings

by UndeadRelived



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRelived/pseuds/UndeadRelived
Summary: England messes up and ends up with trouble. Trouble also is very confused.





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't completely beta'd, and it's mostly for fun, so i'm not too worried about it, but please do enjoy it.

England chants the words, focusing on the fluttering butterfly. It held a light and warmth as it took in his spell. He had closed his eyes to better focus on remembering the words and the clarity of his words. Misspeaking could be deadly in some cases, or utterly wonderful in others.

England could feel the spell was nearly complete, he only needed a bit more for this to finish. But almost like cruel fate, once again the door was slammed open, causing England to jump in surprise before his unwanted guest could even speak.

“Hey! England dude!” America’s voice rang out behind him “I had a feeling you’d be here! I need you’re-” England had swirled around to face America, failing to notice the halt in the butterflies movement, nearly dropping before it resumed it’s fluttering, still listening to them as England lays into America.

“This is the third time this week! Hasn’t anyone taught you to knock?” England almost could bet that what America wanted from him was another pointless thing, like the other times he had done this, at this point he was itching to just tell America to fuck off, but he held his tongue for now.

America just grinned like England hadn’t said a thing “Dude! You gotta see these cosplayers! Their costumes are the best I've ever seen.” England had blinked, staring at America as if he had grown three heads “what..” but America cut him off easily.

“I didn’t know you hosted cosplays at all! How new century! And here I thought you were just stuffy and grumpy” If anything, America’s grin got bigger as he talked, seeming as pleased with himself as a cat with cream.

England had had it up to here with America and snapped out “What the hell is a cosplay?!” causing America to burst out laughing.

“Cosplay is where people dress up in costumes from games or movies usually” America looked awfully smug about explaining something to England.

England just takes in a deep breath “and why was that necessary to disturb me?” He asks as he slowly turns around, not even surprised to see no fluttering butterfly of light. It needed a spell, command, and direction, without one of those things it either withers away or goes out on its own, which was a terrible thing.

America tilted his head a little to the side “are you still busy? It’s been like, two days now” England wanted to add that it’s been two days since America had last bothered him.

England could only sigh a bit more “well, i’m not busy anymore” He had grumbled, but America had grabbed him by the shoulder and started dragging him out “then you got to see these cosplayers dude! It's like out of a legend” England doubted that bit, costumes couldn’t be that good, right?

~Scene switch brought to you by pasta~

The butterfly had a mission to do, but what that mission was, it never got. It remembered the words, chanting, laughter, arguing. 

There was a gradually growing pull towards a certain spot, the magic and energy seeming to compliment it’s own, was it a tracking signal? What was it to do when it got there? Closer it drew towards the mountain, feeling a whirlwind of emotions and scattered calls of help.

Two calls ring out, clearest, strongest. There’s the mission it needed, to help them, all? It could do that. However, the closer it got, the more the voices began to join in, calls of help, to wait, to be kind, looping and feeding into itself and back out into them. Trying to anchor itself to someone, and help them with a problem. And problems it finds, so many little one’s, or the giant problem standing here; they’re all dead. It’s time to fix that.

Channeling what felt like ten energies on the inside needing it’s help, so to work with the brave first, always first to move.It feels like forever and a second entwined within this moment before it broke away, first to move, first to leave, but last to run.

The next two that blossom up, needing help, honesty and kindness bloom all around like wild flowers, painting a world with warm colors. They leave together, spices lingering, crackling fire as kindness feds into others, never taking for themselves. Honest is the words of blue, deep as the sea and sometimes just as dangerous. Kind and Honest, a lovely pair.

Justice is the judge, never the executioner. Judge of the worthy and unworthy, but won’t strike in the name of vengeance, that is just. Swiftly it’s gone, secure the way out for the others, a safe path for them as another springs up from the earth, steadfast and steady. A pillar for others, a guide, they’ll lead you out as they won’t waver.

Patiently time wound around the rest, starting up a clock once left behind. With love and care, your time will continue, for however long as you need. Time paints the sky blue and marches along, waiting only for their close brethren. 

The last two struggle and push, pushing me away from them, towards the outside ‘No. Save them first.’ Save who? Everyone was accounted-Oh. The outside greeted it with more voices, confused and lost, tainting the world dark. But the two and itself reached out, to help them.

Wonder filled it up like sparkling water, sweet and clear, and greens appear. Painting a forest and a soft bed. Wonder and awe chase down fairy lights and laughter that bubbles up from the ground like a spring of water. Joy, as pure as anything, happy to be found, happy to know, happy. Just happy. Her laughter leads the way to a brighter day.

Two spring up after the joy, chasing the fading embers. Faith that they’ll catch it, and loyal enough to find it again. Hope grows, withered and frayed, but never dead. It’s an oak that gives back, growing and twisting itself to become shelter, a home for them.

Three red hot wills clash, but two are tired, they need a rest. The third will shuffles them along the path, but directs me to the last couple. Silent and sleepy magic fills me, gives me strength as I drain myself into them, fire and bones. Science and tears gently pave the way for them, welcome home it says.

‘Thank you’ the last will says, voice gentle but unwavering. Thank you was such an odd thing to say to one as I, why thank a spell? But they stayed, steadfast, they thanked me to the bottom of the core. And I felt at peace, but incomplete; surely I have something I can gift this kind stranger? And it came to me, there was one last person i could save. And Thank you.

We both wink out.

~Scene switch brought to you by ButtsPie~

England could only argue that...these were definitely not cosplayers. He knew the stories, he knew it very well thanks to his heading and the legends on the mountain. But, never had he thought he’d see living monsters...just milling about in the street!

Some people don’t even spare the monsters two glances, some were talking about their costumes to the monsters. This looked like something that needed the Magic Trio, and fast.

America was already chatting them up like they really were just people in costumes, and this made England's head spin, what to do? What to do? His inner panicking melts a little as he watches them closely, they seemed confused and weary.

One of them, a goat it seemed like gasped and rushed past him to something behind him. As he turns around to see what it was, he was greeted with the sight of a very tired looking human child, softly speaking to each other. But, besides them another child stumbles out, he looked like, some kind of young boxer? He wasn’t sure, but he was highly aware of the fact that a few monsters had freezes up when they saw the child, which opened so many questions, too many almost. And why did they look scared?


	2. Paved Roads

It felt like he was falling through syrup, slow-moving but still falling. Opening his eyes proved futile, the area around him was a drab grey with a white outline of his soul right outside of his chest. Was it suppose to be clear and see through? There was color there before, right? What was it? Slowly it filled up, like a glass of orange juice and just as orange.

It didn’t make sense, but he wasn’t scared. It filled him with a smile, bravery surged and a slow understanding. Falling through syrup wasn’t scary, it was comforting. His name, he was Kenneth, and he was nine years old. The young Canadian scrambled, he didn’t want to fall any more, he felt like he was rapidly approaching the ground and he didn’t want to hit the bottom.

The place suddenly blacks out and he comes to, wrapped up and in a dark place. He didn’t know where it was, but he struggled out of the wrappings, ripping them and shoving what felt like a stone cover off of this cage.

When it hit the ground, he pops up, gasping in greedily for air. Was he in a coffin? Where was he? He felt weak as he tries to struggle out of the coffin, needing to get out, needing to fight that king. 

But as he made slow progress out of the basement, full of coffins. Rage filled him, how many died? He remembered dying, over and over, till he eventually gave up. But now he was here and was finally in the throne room, which was oddly empty minus the heavily trampled flowers, showing that many had left, either in a hurry or as a mass amount of people.

Was the way open now, he had to wonder as he slowly walked out, things seemed a little different as he stepped out of the cave, but he was happy to be out. Now to make sure that no one was dying. He didn’t really wonder why he was back, only thankful that he was as he walked towards the town that he could spot.

~Scene swap brought to you by America’s constant eating~

He was happy here, with mother and his cousin. Safe from harm and sadness, he got to hear her humming some nameless song she never told him.

Slowly her humming stopped “Honey?” she said, voice filled with sadness he didn’t want to think on “it’s time for you to go...you too Giselle” she said to the girl curled up and resting on her hip.

“Don’t make me go” I had begged, voice soft from sleep. She only smiled “Sweet Ronan, it’s time to get up, you’ll find that it’s safe right now, and you’ll make some friends” she promised. 

I had wanted to argue, but she had started to sing again, drawing us both to sleep. Our world filled with greens and blues and a sad song. We didn’t want to get up, mother told us who we were everyday when we couldn’t even remember her name.

Slowly I came to, laid on the floor as Giselle waited at my side, playing with her hair in a daze, far away look. Smiling when she noticed me staring at her “I guess it’s time to get up” she sounded as sad as I had felt, lending me a hand to help me up. I didn’t spare a glance to the room as we had walked out, praying that I'd never see him again.

~Scene Change brought to you by tomato’s~

The perfect yard, square and trimmed. But, just beyond the fence was conflict, yelling, screaming and fighting. Nothing filled his heart with rage than the fact that no one was doing anything. I gripped the fence, ready to jump over.

“You have such a big heart, but, are you sure you want to give it to those who may want to break it?” His grandma said from her little cushioned swing. He had turned to her, wondering why she was here, didn’t she die a while ago? “Of course, why shouldn’t i want to help them? If I do nothing, I’m selfish and mean” Her smile only grew as she laughs her dorky laugh that never failed to make me grin.

“Then go ahead, but remember, I love you Lo” She said, I grinned even more “love you too gram!” I said before hopping over the fence, I can, and I will help, but as my feet touch the other side, everything went black.

I come to suddenly, light falling into what seemed like a coffin as memories flood me. I had died, I had given up my soul. But it looked like others had died. Why was I awake? It didn’t matter much to me as I stood up, the loosened wrappings falling off as I stepped out of the coffin. Someone had opened them all, others looking like they were sleeping peacefully. Everything seemed alright here, maybe I should wait for them and help each together? Yeah, that sounded grand!

Helping others came at no price that I wasn’t unwilling to pay.

~Scene switch is brought to you by magic butterfly~

The cold was something she was used to, it blew and chilled, but it was something she could weather well. But she couldn’t see anything past this blizzard and this slowly growing purple light at her chest. The light illuminating the road she was on. Where was she going? There was light at the end it seemed, fluttering and dashing away.

She felt like she had to catch it, but why? Who knows, but she’ll catch it. As she runs after it, the light seemed to have split into three, but they were together. I sprung and tried to catch one, only narrowly missing, only for what to be metal gates closing behind me and being jostled. As I was in a metal cart, it screeched as it moved forward, being pushed forward by the two lights that had dissolved into burning reds. I remember their faces, didn’t I help them once? They needed help then.

“I will save everyone” one of them said, voice with a will that had me faltering as the other speaks up “I will make up for everything that I have done” and together they had pushed the cart, and I, off of the platform I was on, falling fast in the metal trap. And the moment I had hit the freezing water, everything had broken into darkness.

I jump up with a gasp and half formed scream, almost blinded by the lights. I suck in a breath and whip my head around in a frenzy, seeing only one person leaning against the wall. He had said something, but I didn’t understand. I cleared my throat “Sorry, I don’t understand?” But it seemed like he didn’t understand Russian, so I didn't try again.

Instead, my attention was taken by the small form next to me, squirming.

~Scene swap brought to you by personal space~

The picnic was perfect! Even as I waited, and waited, and waited. They will come, I know they will. We had picked out the perfect spot, they had to be here. 

A soft hand touched my shoulder and I looked up into the smiling faces of my parents, my own face splitting into a smile as happy tears flowed “You’re here!” I say happily, hugging them as tightly as I could.

They hugged me tightly “Yes, we’re here now. We got lost along the way, but now it’s our turn to wait love” Mother said. I look at them both, so very confused “Why? We’re here now! So we can have this picnic and enjoy the view” I felt, panicked as they hugged me again.

“Oui chéri, you have been given a second chance, take all of the time you need, we will wait” he said as they gently took a hand each and lead me down the winding path, and at the end of the path was a door.

It looked just like the one to our home, and I cried, I didn't want to leave, i wanted to stay here with them. But they didn’t listen as they gently push me through the door “Live long for us, bring back stories and friends, please Mireille?” and with that, the door closed behind me, sealing me into darkness.

I came to, fingers combing through my hair and a language I didn’t know whispering something gently, pressing her sweater to my face to dry my tears. 

I looked up into a smiling face that was unfamiliar, but, she held a worried and understanding look, even as she stood up and followed someone else out of the place, I just buried my face into her shoulder and cried.

~Scene switch brought to you by loving parents~

The nightmare had played, over and over, even when I had found a safe spot to hide. But something about this time was different, the sun rose and a girl had found me. She carried a knife, but had led me out. 

She didn’t say anything to me, she looked like was covered in dirt and held her knife like she wanted mister nightmare to come out and find them.

Mister nightmare never did, he stayed away, or so I thought. He had lunged out from a bush, hatchet in hand, ready and swinging already.

I stopped and closed my eyes, fear coursing through my veins, if i stay still, he’d go away or it will hurt less, right?

But the hit never came, instead i heard what sounded like a thud and crunch. Opening up my eyes, I see a grinning girl, laughing as she held her dented wooden bat, swinging it again as she aimed lower, hitting mister nightmare in the groin, cracking the world.

When the world broke, we all fell but the dirty knife girl. She stayed in place, walking off as the world was eaten by shadows and I cried on the way down.

When I finally come to, I was curled up in a girls lap. When I looked up, it was the girl with the bat from my dreams! But where was her bat?

She smiled at me brightly “Morning there champ! What’s your name?” she had asked warmly “Bram….” i said, blinking at her, confused but happy that nightmare killer lady was real. She only grinned wider “Cool! My name is Mae” she says, leaning against a really big tree.

I nod before shyly asking “um...didn't you have a bat? Where is it?” I asked, she only grinned wider “Growing up” she said, and i was very confused “growing up?” i repeated.

She nods “It’s protected me for all of these years, you too I guess, and I’m so proud of it” she says, a far away but sad look as she stares up at the leaves on the tree she was resting against.

“I guess, we should be leaving soon” she says, glancing at the town in the distance “would you like to come with?” she asks me, and I nodded, cause i trusted miss nightmare killer.

And so we had stood up and started walking towards it.

~Scene switch brought to you by grown up bat~

He remembered his name, Kyran. But, that was about it, he wasn’t sure where he was or why. He prayed often, like mommy told him to do. But nothing changed.

Until he decided to not to pray. Then a little fluttering light had passed by, it looked like one of those fairies that mommy had told him about, and sometimes they were mean and sometimes they were nice, but, if he is nice and polite, then they’d be nice and hopefully show him the way out?

He jumps up and chases it, trying to remember how one is nice to a fairy before ending up tripping over someone, She was crying. But he had forgotten all about the fairy and had tried to hug her, to help her not cry anymore. 

It worked somewhat, she stopped crying, but she didn’t really look happy. Neither one of us notice the third person to enter the area.

But she noticed us and made a beeline for us, helping in stopping the tears and bringing smiles to our faces. She takes out hands and starts to lead us out, speaking about fun things we all can do together as the world around us starts to fade and break apart, bit by bit into darkness.

I didn’t realize I had fallen asleep, but when i come to, I’m being carried by the smiling girl as the other one walks besides her, heading towards town. It looked a little different, but how, I’m not sure.

~Scene switch brought to you by Gaster Blasters~

Leon has been aware the whole time, but now here he is arguing with two small children. They flexed their will over him, shoving and pushing. They were going to try and help him, but he struggled and fought even was the ground swallowed him.

One of the children had started to fade out, looking tired as they mumbled “oh dang….” before puffing into smoke. 

Leon struggles even harder as the last child turns from him and whispers something to the little fairy like light. 

It drew in magic from around it patiently as the child gently removed her own soul, slowly plucking out the little monster soul that she had tried to keep safe for all of these years.

Like rain, the fairy poured magic over the oddly small soul, watching as it grew in size before fading away “Goodbye little brother, live long” she mumbled, a soft sniffle before clearing her throat “alright, the last one then” 

The fairy flew in a circle, tearing a hole into some dark place, a foulness reaching him “Wait! Little one! Don’t do that! Whatever it is, it’s bad!” He tried to warn her, but instead, she jumped in, right as the ground had finished swallowing him up.

And he came to, at the base of the mountain, unwilling to get up and move forward, he had stayed laying there. Until his stomach growled at him, forcing him to get up and head off in a random direction, unaware of where he was headed as he was following the scent of freshly made bread.

~Scene switch brought to you by Void~

The drop felt too long, even as she reached out with the aid of her little butterfly helper. Slowly, almost too slowly, they reeled him in.

The royal scientist, her Uncle almost, father to two boneheads. She remembered him and wanted to help, drawing in the pieces of him.

He was asleep, even as she had her small friend take him out of this place, she was ready to accept staying here and for everyone forgetting about her. 

But that’s not what had happened. It came back, the little butterfly.

“Why are you here? Everyone has been saved” I scoffed at it, but it didn’t budge from me ‘Not everyone’ it had said.

“Who else needs saving? Everyone who matters, or didn’t do anything horrible has been saved” I ignored the feeling of hurt inside me.

‘And what about you?’ It had asked. “I don’t need saving, I started this mess, look at how many had died! My brother died, and he even...doesn't want me around” The feeling grew, sure, maybe I misunderstood, but it still hurt, he rather Frisk have been there than me, and that I understood. Humans were horrible and I was a human.

I did all of this for them, and I’d still do it again if it meant I'd save them, but it didn’t get it and flew closer ‘You still need to be saved’

I scoffed “me? No, you’re wrong” but, it said, with almost as much will as Frisk ‘No, I will save you’

It touched me, feeling almost like a hug, and I grumbled, but I said “Thank you” to it before the world had faded out.

I didn’t wake even as Gaster carried me out of the cave, heading to where he could feel the magic of the monsters. 

It’s nice to be Home.


	3. Familiar

Every stare was directed at the child that had stepped towards. He was dressed poorly it seemed, like his clothes had suffered in a fight.

However, his face twists into confusion upon seeing the young child with the goat lady, as if he was surprised at seeing them. He opens and closes his mouth, trying to think of something to say. “Uh...hi?” It was like all of his rage and the awkwardness disappeared with those few words as the child had skipped over to them, happily chatting up like they were old time friends.

England could only stare, monsters and human children, and everyone passing by. Though a few of the monsters were staring at the boy like he was a zombie.

England couldn’t think on that more as two more children stepped through, making a beeline for the goat lady and the two children, talking to each other in their own native tongue, which at the moment sounded like Spanish and English.

England reached into his pockets and numbly pulled out a phone, something the other nations had talked him into since it was easier to contact one another for all sorts of things, mostly meetings. 

First, he’ll have to message Scotland, Ireland and Wales, this is something rather big that they’d strangle him for not knowing sooner.

England wasn’t even aware when another three children comes out. One tumbling out starts speaking frantically, rushing past the other children to the king of monsters, talking to him excitedly.

The lack of messages from both Ireland and Scotland was the most worrying thing. Wales had simply texted back ‘be there soon :)’ 

It took England far too long to realize that America was already talking to the King of Monsters, who didn’t look like he changed at all, which is almost impossible. 

And the other two children were speaking to the growing crowd of children, Russian and French joined the group of words, one-sided conversation on almost every side.

The distant sound of a roaring engine and screeching tires sounded, growing closer and closer, alongside some colorful swearing. Monster mothers were already covering up their children's ears and looking around with distaste. Great, their first time out and they were looking very unhappy about Scotland, or Ireland. England wasn’t surprised when the car pulled up to the large crowd, tires nearly smoking as two disheveled people stumbled out “ya cunt, coulda got us killed” wheezed Ireland.

Scotland just looked at the crowd, ignoring what Ireland had said and just, almost as loudly as America said “They’re fucking back?!”

Every pair of eyes had looked at Scotland at that, he already had people staring thanks to his entrance, and now not so child friendly words. Scotland realized this pretty quickly and flushes “ah fuck” he says, too loudly again.

But, Scotland narrows his eyes “what in the...necromancy?” he mumbles to himself, it wasn’t something many really knew how to do, and this had the feel of something chaotic and a little much too strong.

However, everything made too much sense when a large group of kids stumbled out from the woodlands, some even looking like they had stepped out of time. He rounded upon England “Iggy! What in the flying fuck were you thinking?!” England shrinks back, surprised “How can this be my fault? I didn’t do anything” England snapped back, not even noticing another three more people coming in, one carrying a child as he walks straight to the monsters.

Scotland huffs “Well then, you tell me why your magic is all over-” Scotland was cut off by a soft tug at his shirt.

Scotland glances down at the tiny little thing and feels his heart twisted painfully in his chest as they ask “Mister...can you tell me, where am I?” they ask.

Scotland lowers himself at their height and gives “You’re in England laddie...what's your name?” he asks, soft tone that was reserved for the youngins.

He grins brightly “my name is Kyran! And I’m five!” the pride he said his age was so bright. Scotland suddenly felt light headed and sick, he remembers this kid. Disappeared at five years old in Scotland, one of his citizens, but, if he looks not a day passed since somewhere in the 1700’s, then the answer was painfully clear.

Scotland remembers seeing this kid once, a long time ago. He was a good kid doing what his mother asked, even tried to help Scotland since he was ‘a big kid’ but both Scotland and the other laughed it off, it was just too cute. He vanished a week later after that meeting, so did the mother a month after that.

Scotland leans down and wraps the kid up into a hug, a hug which the kid gives back. England clears his throat softly, causing Kyran to look up at him curiously.

“Why would you hug a stranger?” England asks, he was pale. He realized Scotland was right, this, had his magic all over it, but how? Did that butterfly spell get out? What would have told it to do this?

Kyran simply grins “He’s not a stranger! He lives near us, he’s got lots of sheep and even let me pet his dog when me mum and i passed by to go to town, or when we come back from town” Scotland’s hug only got a little tighter, but he stays put.

Scotland doesn’t move a bit, even as England texts out another message, this one to all of the countries for an emergency meeting, even when messages started to pour in, asking England what was happening, some were asking for time the meeting would be held.

They didn’t even notice when Wales had pulled up, but it seemed it was a while ago as he was just watching Scotland and England.

Ireland just takes in a deep breath, trying to steady himself from Scotland’s reckless driving. But, now that his head was clearer, he could feel in this sea of monsters and English, that there was an Irish somewhere here.

His gut twists, hoping it wasn’t one of these kids, he could already tell that this was accidental necromancy on England’s part.

However, when he had glanced around he had locked eyes with them as they were staring at him too, and he felt his heart sink, they were so small, too small to have died.

The kid shuffled closer to him, they looked confused, like trying to put a name to a face but failing. Ireland can’t remember ever seeing this kid “Hello” he says with a small smile.

The kid smiles back brightly “Hi, what’s your name?” he asks. “Seamus...and yourself?” Ireland asks. If anything, the kids smile got bigger “my name is Bram” he says happily.

Ireland felt, very sad. There was so far only one disappearance from Ireland with a kid named Bram that looked that young, five years old, body was never found. Orphan that lived in an orphanage that was broken into, two other kids had died but he was the only one who had vanished.

Ireland pats him on the head, he wasn’t sure if he should hug the poor thing or not. However, Bram brightens up and wraps his arms around Ireland, giving him a strong hug, or as strong as a five year old could manage by himself.

Ireland blinks, surprised even as his expression softens and he returns the hug. All of these kids needed to be comforted to the best of their abilities.


	4. Liar Liar

The meeting that England had called was mostly in chaos, shouting and loud conversations. 

“What do we do?! The monsters are back!” One had yelled. “Who cares?! The dead are raising up! Is this a zombie invasion?!”

All this yelling and the children were in another room down the hall, eating. Seems being dead makes one very hungry as they proved by happily enjoying every piece of food.

“What does it matter? They are kids, da?” Russia asks, the calmest so far “Kids can’t hurt anything, too small” he states like it was nothing.

“Kids smids, what do we do with them?” Asks someone. “We could let the monsters keep them?” one suggested.

“We could just put them with their living families?” Japan had suggested, and right away silence had conquered the meeting room as everyone thought on it for a moment before various ‘I was just about to say that’ and ‘you stole my idea!’ sounded throughout the room.

Scotland’s voice, and statement cuts through everything with ease, or maybe it’s the fact he just yelled it “I’m taking Kyran, so ye all can leave him the fuck alone”

The silence that followed those words was deafening before everyone started talking, either yelling at him or loudly asking each other if they could do something like that.

“What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!” England had yelled at Scotland. Ireland, who had been ignoring most of what was happening speaks up “I’ll be taking Bram”

“What the bloody hell?! You too?!” England rages. Scotland just sends him a flat look “Kyran was a kid I knew back sometime in the 1700’s, I’m fairly certain his mum still isn’t around, so I’m taking him and that’s final England” his sarcasm was duly noted and it quieted the room.

Ireland nods “Bram is an orphan, he disappeared a little around twenty years ago, so I’ll be taking him. Any objections?” They were met with heavy silence.

England sits back down with a heavy sigh “then, let's continue with the others and find out where they belong”

“How about we ask them their names?” Finland asks with a warm smile. Italy jumping up “Yeah! Good idea! If they belong to any of us, we should know them really quick with a name and a year, right?” He suggests.

Silence meet them, but Germany speaks up “Ja, that’s a good idea, thank you Finland and Italy.”

~Scene switch brought to you by cruel fates~

Eventually, all of the kids were brought to the meeting hall. Everyone had planned on a easy ‘hi, my name is this, what's your name?’ and it's easy and simply. That WAS the plan till the ‘leader’ of this band of children just grinned and asked loudly with a bold wink “So! Who here is America?” 

America, the idiot just snorted before blowing out into howling laughter. England balked at this tiny child “what gave you such an idea? And who taught you to ...wink at strangers?” 

Their grin didn’t decrease, it only grew “Well, it’s easy to know when y'all are screaming like virgins” England blinks, aghast that they would say something so uncouth “excuse me...what did you say?”

Frisk looked positively glowing with a grin, “Oh right, you’re old, I’m so sorry i forgot you can’t hear, let me repeat it. I said IT’S EASY WHEN Y’ALL ARE SCREAMING LIKE VIRGINS mister garrison” If anything, everyone’s laughter got stronger.

America, Scotland, and Ireland especially looked blue in the face as they tried to stop laughing, to try and regain their breath.

China was frowning, he didn’t look too pleased with the kids, neither did Germany and a few others, Canada looked shocked beyond all belief. 

But when they took a step closer to England, stretching his hand out as if to shake his, the red eyed child behind him quickly wraps her arms around him and hissed out angrily “don’t you dare, you don’t know this man and what he can do, stop being friendly” surprising the child into looking at her with his eyebrows raised “what?”

England felt, insulted, that girl he could easily tell was his citizen, but her glare that was directed at him held more hate than he thought a child could possess “What are you talking about?” England demands, angrily, he took a step forward, really he was just going to tell them off and stand a little taller.

But the girl shoved the boy behind her, glaring daggers at England, baring her teeth like she was daring him to come closer, this aggressive stare down was interrupted by Italy “Ah! If you overheard us, then can you tell us your name and year?” he asks helpfully, only to freeze when her glare of utter loathing was directed at him as she spat out “Chara Brookes, 1850”.

The name had to it, but the year was like being dunked into cold water as all color drained from England. That explains a lot actually, even when she had turned her glare back onto him and the laughter had stopped on a dime of that year.

She seethed and continued yelling, nothing that was registering to England. It felt like he was suddenly cut off, only being brought back by a warm hand on his shoulder. “Hey, are you alright?” England would have laughed over the lack of the word ‘dude’, but he still felt out of it, only managing a numb nod. America squints at him like he doesn’t really believe that for a minute.

England only became aware over the fact that China and Chara were angrily and heatedly arguing back and forth. Everything from the nature of countries, the fact that they've done nothing, the fact that they can’t do things without their bosses permission, and so much more. England only becoming aware of the conversation fully when Chara yelled at China “THAT’S WHY HUMANS ARE EVIL. WE SHOULD HAVE STAYED DEAD, WHY ARE WE HERE IF YOU’RE ONLY GOING TO THROW US OUT? AND DON’T LIE TO MY FACE” 

China only roars back “AND WE AREN’T HUMANS, WE ARE COUNTRIES, GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL” The yelling ended fast when the boy jumped between Chara and China, holding his hands up as if he could block them from fighting or yelling at each other “Stop.”

For a little one to say one word with will that brooked no argument as he fixes China with a neutral stare “You’re China, right? Aren’t you a little old to be arguing with a hormone riddled kid?” he asks, almost gently before turning his attention to Chara “Chara, countries change with time and people, they most likely regret what has happened. Just give them the chance, alright?”

China grumbles a soft ‘westerners’ but seemed to have backed off for now. Frisk looks back up to England, almost like he was waiting for to say something.

Instead, Germany clears his throat “Well, with that out of the way, I guess we can just continue like that didn’t happen” he mumbled before beckoning one of the kids forward.

A small girl with bouncy golden curls skipped forward, curtsied “Hello! You need our name and…year? Well, I am Mireille Castellane, 1949” She says confidently. France makes a soft gasp, it didn’t sound really happy or sad, more pitying than anything.

Germany could already tell by the look France had, that he knew who Mireille was, so instead he turned to another child “what’s your name?” He asked.

A small girl steps up, she looked grinned brightly even though her eyes darted about the room “My name is Anna Tucker” She says brightly.

Wales had frowned and turned to whisper something to Scotland and Ireland. They didn’t turn back to the children even as Germany asked for another one to step up.

He jumped up, grinning “Kenneth Leonard Silver, 1960” he said confidently as a soft “oh dear” fell upon deaf ears. Germany hums “I guess we can figure you out later” Germany says as Kenneth gives him a confused if not insulted look as the next kid patted him on the back gently.

Before Germany could even ask them, they look up at him, grinning “Lo Olsson, 1891” No one said anything, even as Switzerland stiffened a little in his seat, sitting a little straighter.

The next that walked up, she was staring at the floor even though every sense in Germany told him that she was German, but that was it. Even as she stared at the floor “Jennifer Durr, 1975” She said, eyes unmoving from the floor.

It didn’t match up, she must have been lying, but why lie about your name? Unless she didn’t want to go home? Was it a bad home life? Germany could focus on her any longer as another child came up.

She glanced around the room wearily for a moment before speaking “Eden Gavrilova, 1959” the moment she said that, Russia had came up really soon as he started speaking to her in a warm tone in Russian.

As that happened, the next girl stepped forward, she spoke calmly as she stared at the floor “Annabella Rossi, 1980…” She says almost gently before quickly walking away. Italy had gotten up quickly, trying to flag her down as he drags a struggling Romano with him who was already shouting at Italy.

The next person steps forward with no beckoning and bows “Mihime, Sen. 1939” She says, Japan perking up and watching her, face blank for a moment before getting up and walking towards her, calmly speaking with her in low tones.

The next kid walked up slowly, he was sweating as he looked everywhere in the meeting hall instead of at Germany “Gus Colon, 1980” He said softly, almost seeming like he was trying to crunch into himself.

Germany turns his attention to the last two two children before turning his full attention to the boy in the clearly outdated clothes “name and year you remember?” Germany asks.

The boy blinked owlishly at him “Leon Vargas, beginning of 1600” He mumbled softly. Both Italy and Romano stop and look at him, paling quickly.

The last kid jumped up and smiled at Germany “my name is Edward Todd, and 2018” He says brightly.

America looked confused, but he had already quickly ran up to the kid, talking much too loudly and asking why he had lied about this name.

This is going to be a very long day.


	5. The Blues

Scotland had taken Kyran off to the side, speaking in low tones “so, Kyran...I’ll be adopting you for while, alright?” 

Kyran nods slowly, even as his brows furrow “but, what about mommy?” he asked. Scotland winced a little.

“Well, it’s been a very long time, about three hundred years or so” Scotland says, feeling horrid as Kyran eyes start to mist and he sniffles before he starts to cry, even as Scotland gathers him up into his arms and hugs him.

Scotland gently picks him up as Kyran wraps his arms around Scotland’s neck, still crying as Scotland rubbed his back and shushed him gently, walking slowly around.

Some of the children were walking around slowly, confused as they were being escorted to different rooms, rooms that will be their bedrooms for their time here until we can find their families, or at least find out why some of them are lying about their names.

But, he had little Kyran to worry about for now. Hugging the sniffling child closer as he reached his room, Kyran’s grip never loosened at all even as he opened the door awkwardly with his wrong hand. 

He kicks off his shoes and lays on the bed, letting Kyran cry as he shushes him to sleep. 

He hopes he did the right thing by telling Kyran the truth.

~Scene switch brought to you by smiling Vargas family~

Annabelle watches brothers closely, feeling like a wound up toy, ready to spring the moment she could. They had offered her to cook with them, but she had turned them down.

They were currently talking about shopping later, taking her out so that she could pick out what she liked. It made little sense to her, why would they care about her? Sure, they are North and South Italy, but what did that have to do with her?

The cheerful one, North Italy? He had been asking her about places she’d like to go for summer, or vacation. She felt like they were trying to poke holes into her, but they seemed too nice to really do that. 

But the only place she wanted to go was as far as she could get from Him, or back into the ground, whichever happened first.

Italy and Romano had been trying to chat her up for the past several hours, trying to align places she mentions, see if they could pinpoint where she lived.

It turned out to be harder than they had thought since she also mentioned a few places in Spain. But, things that she was more truthful about was her age and birthday. 

A few things she seemed to have deemed ‘safe' enough to tell them about, favorite color, pets she use to have.

At one point she slipped and even told them that her mother had died of cancer, but she wasn’t willing to say anything more on the matter.

After awhile, she became quiet and twitchy around dinner time, quietly refusing to cook with them. Italy however, kept trying to talk to her, filling the silence with a carefree and happy words.

The constant sound and talking seemed to work as her shoulders slowly unbunched and relaxed. Joining in with the conversation, but never giving away too much.

Dinner was served and they ate as they chatted. But, she still kept her distance from them., even when it was time for bed, a small smile and a polite goodnight following the sound of a door locking.

They still don’t know who she really is, but at least she’s feeling better around them.

~Time Skip brought to you by secretive children~

Annabelle stirs in her sleep, she felt restless, like she was being watched. The idea snapped her awake fast, sitting up quickly and nearly slamming her head into someone else’s. Her fright had already grabbed her and a scream had started to bubbly out as she held her sore forehead.

The other person took a few steps back, a hand to his jaw as he quickly shushed her “ah! Please don’t scream! I’m not here to hurt you! I’m the Roman Empire” her scream was cut off as she huddled further from him, shivering as she tried to rake her brain for who the heck is the roman empire.

“Um…..hi” she squeaks from her corner of the bed she’s managed to get herself into. The man frowns for a moment before smiling “you can just call me Rome if you want, or grand papa Rome” 

She blinks at him “Grand...Papa Rome? Why would you call yourself that?” She asks Rome carefully, unsure who this guy way.

Rome however just lights up “Cause Italy started calling me that when he was a little child! Ahhh, how adorable he was” Rome had practically swooned.

Annabelle blinks “is ...Italy your son?” She asks curiously, but Rome laughs “No, just my grandson” and this, left her with a question “so then, where’s his dad?” she asked.

Rome hums softly in thought “well, not everyone born from countries actually become countries. Sometimes they start out like normal kids, and then something happens to their parents and then they become countries” he explained, watching her as she thought over what he said, but Rome perks up “ah! I nearly forgot! I wanted to ask ...why are you lying to Italy and Romano?”

Annabelle’s eyes go to the floor shamefully “I don’t want to go home...i don’t want to go back to that, please don’t send me back” she sniffles as she tries to hide her face in her arms.

Rome carefully reaches out and touches her arm “tell them the reason, I’m sure they won’t send you home, maybe you can try and tell me a little bit?” he suggests, a gentle and calm voice. Annabelle was agreeing before she knew it, settling down to explain everything to someone who she thought she made up in a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the butterfly scene is suppose to be like that and no I'm not changing it.


End file.
